


Misery Loves Company

by KittyGodspeed118



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Light Angst, Multi, Ninja Ship Party, ninjaflap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGodspeed118/pseuds/KittyGodspeed118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Dan have started dating and spending less time with Suzy and Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt!

Arin grabbed his red leather jacket from the Grump couch and hustled to the door.   
“Wait, where are you going,” Suzy asked.   
“We’re done recording, right?” Arin replied.  
“Yeah…I just…I thought we were gonna marathon Breaking Bad…”  
“Dan got us Bush tickets…shit, I’m sorry, Suze.”  
“O-oh…no, no, that’s fine!”  
Why the hell was she so hurt by this? Suzy wanted to kick herself for being offended. Dan and Arin were finally together. After running in circles, missing calls, dating others to make each other jealous…after all of it, they were finally together. Suzy and Brian worked so incredibly hard to get them there. How dare she be jealous? She had no right. Didn’t she?  
“God, I feel like an asshole,” Arin sighed. “I could probably give my ticket to-”

“No, no! Please go! We can just have a marathon another time…”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll just call Barry or something.”

“Thanks.”

And Arin didn’t think anything of it. Besides, if something was wrong, Suzy would tell him. Right? He thought about turning to ask, but his mind became cluttered with Dan and the way he poured himself into Arin’s mind through his ear and filled his every senses with him. 

“Hey, Big Cat,” Dan murmured, his calmness still in tact despite how much his heart pounded whenever Arin was around him. 

“Hey yourself,” Arin responded, instinctively grabbing hold of Dan’s hand the way he did whenever he possibly could. 

“Suzy isn’t mad about me stealing you, right?”

“Why would she be mad?”

“I dunno…I know it was pretty sudden but I got the last pair of front row tickets and thought it was a nice date idea and-”

“Shut up, you’re fine,” Arin cut in, kissing along Dan’s stubbly jawline. “It’s fine. Relax. She was super chill about it.”

“Wow…I’m actually kinda surprised…I know we’ve been going out a lot lately…”

“I kinda was too? But me and her have known each other for a long-ass time. She knows I’m not trying to ‘replace’ her or any bullshit like that.”

And he truly believed what he said. Arin felt as if he and Suzy left on great terms. They were still best friends. That should’ve sufficed.   
Even still, as Arin and Dan left for the concert, Suzy tried so hard to stop feeling bad for herself. She wanted Arin to be happy. And he was. It should’ve ended there. Yet, she still sat with her knees against her chest. She just wanted to sit and have a bit of self-indulgent envy and pity. She deserved it.   
Amidst her teary pouting, she caught sight of Brian, who passed by the window. She leaped up from the couch and raced after him. If anything could share in her misery, it was him. 

“I’m alone tonight,” she began, trying to catch her breath. “Arin and Dan-”

“I know. He cancelled our Cosmos marathon,” Brian replied, almost startled by how fast Suzy chased him down. 

Then there was an awkward pause. Suzy wanted to say something, but “I’m pathetic and need someone to suffer with” didn’t exactly roll off the tongue. And Brian wanted so badly to invite her for a Cosmos marathon, but “my heart is in pieces and my pride won’t let me accept that I am just not the man Dan needs” didn’t feel good in his throat. So, they walked to Brian’s car without saying a word. They didn’t need to. They were both hurt. And that was okay.


End file.
